


Chosen

by MonsterGirl



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Lemon, Oral Sex, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterGirl/pseuds/MonsterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an awkward dinner date with Pantheon, Leona takes Diana up on an offer to spend the night at her place. </p><p>Diana x Leona, lemon, smut, etc. xpost from fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chosen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published May 20th, 2015 on FFN. Enjoy!

Leona sighed, resting her head in her palm as she gazed up at the shimmering crescent moon which peeked out shyly from behind thin clouds. She smiled softly, which made the armored man across from her give her a quizzical gaze.  


"Something on your mind?" Pantheon asked Leona, setting down his fork.

The two were currently enjoying a night out at a popular restaurant at the Institute of War. The invitation had been Pantheon's and Leona definitely wasn't one to turn down a gracious meal.

"I was just thinking that the moon looks lovely tonight," Leona replied absent-mindedly, twirling a strand of her auburn hair around her finger.

"Not as lovely as you," Pantheon replied in a half-joking, half-embarrassed voice. Leona gave him an exasperated look, and the man shrugged.

"I'll skip the formalities," the soldier remarked, chuckling a bit behind his helmet. "It does. But is that really something the Chosen of the Sun should say?"

The Solari woman smiled warmly, stretching her arms above her and looking straight up at the sky.

"Probably not. But then again, didn't you, a baker, try to criticize my sword technique?" she replied, giving Pantheon a smirk.

"Ah, so you finally acknowledge my abilities in the kitchen."

"You're better at making cakes than you are at making plays, Panth," Leona chuckled, waving her hand to let him know she was just joking. "On that note, I think I'm going to call it a night. Walk me home?"

"Ouch, that last comment burned," the Rakkorian replied, standing up and offering his hand to his fellow Champion.

"If that was a sun pun, then I'm gonna have to just walk back alone," the red-head scoffed, taking his extended hand.

"I wouldn't sink that low. Only the sun in the evening would do that."

"Goodbye, Panth." Leona, half serious, turned to leave, but was stopped by a firm yet careful grip on her shoulder stopping her.

"Wait," Pantheon said a bit more quietly, making direct eye contact with Leona and then looking away. "I really did enjoy tonight."

Leona smiled, resting her hand on top of Pantheon's own on her shoulder.

"As did I," she agreed, her eyes glowing in the dark of the night.

"I'm glad," the spear wielder replied, his voice sounding relieved. "I'd like to do this again soon."

"You know where to find me," Leona said happily, starting down the path from the restaurant to the League resident halls. "Just ask, and I'll be sure to inquire, as well."

The two walked in silence, Leona's gaze mostly fixated on the moon and Pantheon's own shifting awkwardly from the ground to Leona's figure, which looked lovely indeed in her yellow sundress.

Their silence soon turned into small talk about recent League matches and summoners they had gotten to know as well as gossip within the League itself; the latest rumor was that Lucian had been seeing Vayne on the weekends.

"They fit each other nicely," Leona commented as they reached her doorstep, and she turned fully to Pantheon, extending her hand for a parting handshake.

Pantheon turned away, not taking her hand.

"Forgive me if this is presumptuous," he started, obvious unsureness tainting his voice, "but can I kiss you goodnight?"

Leona's heart sank. She was worried something like this might happen. All the signs pointed to it.

She smiled awkwardly at her friend, fiddling with her room keys in her hand as she tried to think of how to proceed.

"Um, I don't think I'm exactly ready for that yet," she said unconfidently, not at all like her usual self. "I'm sorry."

Pantheon, obviously crestfallen, tried his best not to show it.

"Well, I'll come by sometime this week with some crepes. Hopefully those will help change your mind," he joked, taking her hand after all and shaking it firmly. "See you on the Fields of Justice, Leona."

"Hopefully on the same team next time," Leona commented before waving and opening her door, seeing the warrior off before she closed it behind her and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm so stupid," she thought to herself, peeling off her dress and throwing on pajamas before plopping down onto her bed and burying her face in her pillow. "I'm just leading him on. I need to tell him I don't feel the same way."

Leona rolled onto her back and stretched her arm out above her, gazing intently at her outstretched hand in front of her overhead light.

The sight reminded her faintly of a Solar eclipse, and her heart beat quickened slightly at the thought.

"Perhaps," Leona thought to herself, now rolling onto her side, "it's not too late to visit her tonight."

And by her, she meant none other than the Chosen of the Moon, Diana.

The incident that led to Leona's thoughts happened last week; Leona and Diana had been summoned to the same team, and while roaming to the middle lane from bottom lane, Leona had encountered Diana in the jungle trying to find her hair piece in some brush.

"Need some help?" Leona inquired, placing a warm hand on Diana's shoulder armor.

The Lunari girl had flinched at the touch, obviously surprised to see Leona. The two, although from opposing factions, honestly didn't communicate much. Leona had remembered Diana as one of the students of the Solari temple, but aside from a few "hellos" in the halls, she hadn't known the girl all that well.

"I'm fine, thank you," Diana had responded somewhat haughtily, but right at that moment, the enemy Malzahar and Rengar appeared, immediately engaging on the two.

Diana was already low, so Leona instinctively dashed in and ulted the pair, buying Diana enough time to get out before their Graves and Orianna could arrive.

The fight was won by their team, and Leona was surprised to find Diana waiting for her at base, a questionably upset expression worn on the jungler's face.

The two looked at each other expectantly until the silver-haired woman finally blurted out, "I really appreciate you saving me, and although I hate to admit it, I really admire your ability to protect others."

Leona blinked, quite surprised at what she was hearing from the so called "heretic" of the Solari people.

Diana continued, taking a step towards the Sun warrior.

"I also want to protect others," she said. "I doubt you trust me considering my past, but know that my quarrel lies with the Solari people, not with you specifically."

Leona nodded slowly, observing the triumphant woman before her.

"Thank you," the auburn-haired Champion responded, once again resting her hand on Diana's shoulder. This time, the Lunarian did not turn away.

"If you don't mind," Leona continued, her gaze trailing downward before locking once again with Diana's white eyes, "I'd like to hear about the Lunari."

And that had done it. She had won Diana over. The crescent-blade wielder had lit up despite keeping her stoic composure and she uncrossed her arms, giving Leona an appreciative look.

"I'm more than willing to fill you in," Diana replied reassuringly, returning Leona's gesture and placing her hand on Leona's shoulder as well. "Stop by my room any night, I tend to stay up."

Now Leona lie still in bed, her shame from turning down Pantheon and wanting to go take Diana up on her offer eating away at her like Katarina's knives on a marksman.

Shaking off her doubts, the Sun Champion sat up, slipped on some shoes, and left her room, making her way towards the elevator with every intention of seeing Diana.

She made no eye contact as she awkwardly passed Leblanc and Swain in the hallway and headed straight to the silver-haired woman's room door.

Leona stopped in front of it, checking the clock on the wall skeptically. It was almost midnight; seemed a bit late to be knocking on anyone's door, but Diana did say she'd be up.

With a surge of confidence, the fighter knocked firmly on the door, standing incredibly still in an attempt to hear any movement within the apartment.

To her horror and surprise, the door slowly began to open and piercing silver eyes peered out at her from a softly lit interior. Those glistening eyes widened considerably as they recognized Leona and the door creaked all the way open, revealing Diana in a short black slip, looking quite astonished.

"Hmm. To be honest, I didn't think you'd actually come," the Chosen of the Moon remarked, her look of surprise fading into a smirk. "Come on in, I don't bite."

Leona's face felt strangely warm as she took up the offer, following Diana inside her room.

"I'm a woman of my word, of course," the red-head responded slyly, taking in the quite soothing aura of Diana's apartment.

The lights were all off apart from a few small lanterns placed on various desks, and her balcony doors were open, revealing the glowing moon as well as allowing a warm breeze to blow in.

"So you say. We'll see if that holds true after I tell you the truth of what the Solari have done to the Lunari culture," Diana replied, her tone suddenly harsh.

The silver-haired woman crouched down and pulled a large book out from under her bed and motioned for Leona to sit down on the mattress, which the Sun Champion did hesitantly.

Diana plopped down next to her and flipped open the book; Leona at this time became alarmingly aware that she could see all of Diana's collarbone, which was strikingly smooth and porcelain white.

Diana began to tell the story of the Lunari and their injustice, and never before had Leona seen someone take so much pride in something, someone bring so much life into their speech before.

Diana's voice was strong and stern, and her eyes burned with the fire of injustice and the will to change what had passed.

Leona was absolutely captivated. Diana was so unwavering, so certain, and so determined; she was bright, like the sun, and her iridescent eyes burned into Leona's with a passion that shook her to her core.

"That's why I killed the elders," Diana said, her voice pleading, her gaze now desperate. "They silenced a civilization. They committed the genocide of a brilliant people- of my people."

The Moon champion now hung her head and closed her eyes, as if in great pain. Leona looked at her warily, unsure of what to do.

"I believe every word you've said," the auburn-haired woman replied softly, placing her palm on Diana's now familiar shoulder. Before, she had touched armor, but now, it was bare skin; skin that, despite how delicate and pale it looked, was surprisingly warm to the touch. "And I understand why you did it."

Diana looked up, skepticism in her gaze. "But do you condone it?"

Leona hesitated but did not break their eye contact.

"I condone you," she blurted out, her confidence slowly draining from her.

She was losing her cool, she was falling too hard for Diana's story. Or maybe, it wasn't Diana's story at all she was interested in.

Diana smiled, yet the smile did not reach her eyes. She sighed and then chuckled, closing the book she had been referencing from and tucked it beneath her pillow, turning fully to Leona.

"You know, I like you," she said, making Leona's heart nearly stop. "I've always looked up to you, ever since the Sun chose you. I thought, what a wonderful thing, to be chosen."

Diana sighed again, this time more comically.

"Then I was chosen and I realized power is more terrifying than it is great," she continued, idly tapping her fingers on her mattress.

Leona decided it was time for her to stop acting like a deer in headlights.

Summoning nearly all of her bravery, she let her hand venture out towards Diana's which was resting on the mattress, and gently entwined her fingers with Diana's own, her soft fingers stroking her fellow champion's nimble ones.

"Your power is great, and you use it well," the Chosen of the Sun assured her, not wanting to look into Diana's eyes as she half held her hand. "While I do not condone what you did with it in the temple, I do mean what I said earlier. I condone you and what you fight for."

The silver-haired woman inhaled deeply and shakily, her usually pallid complexion blushing hard, the words on her mind not wanting to come out. Leona finally worked up the courage to lock eyes with Diana again, surprised to see Diana's gaze shifting everywhere but her own, obvious embarrassment on her face.

"If...," Diana began, her tone not at all confident as it usually was. "If you don't mind...could we..."

Leona's mind blacked out like a legit solar eclipse for a split second. She gulped, hard, and crawled closer to Diana, the other woman's body heat becoming more apparent with every inch.

"Could we what?" Leona breathed, her mouth dangerously close to Diana's ear, which was a prominent shade of pink.

Diana pursed her lips and fell onto her back, sinking into the bed and assuming a vulnerable position, her nipples straining against her nightslip and giving all her intentions away.

"You be the sun, I'll be the moon," she said shakily yet sensually, peering over the mounds of her breasts at Leona's shocked face with a smile. "Go down on me, then I'll go down on you."

Leona couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Diana's seductive form lay sprawled before her, completely willing, yet she found herself frozen, unable to even speak.

She admitted, she wanted it. It was this exact moment in which she realized it was what she had wanted all along. However, she couldn't exactly bring herself to do it right away.

"I've never done this before," she blurted out, finding herself twirling a strand of her auburn hair between her fingers.

Diana looked at Leona needily, shaking her head in an attempt to reassure Leona.

"Same, only to myself," the Lunarian responded, squeezing her legs together awkwardly. "And I don't care if it's bad, which I doubt it would be. Just get over here."

Well, going in was certainly something Leona knew how to do.

Wordlessly, she propped herself up on top of Diana, observing the woman's blushing face before gulping and connecting her lips with Diana's own, reveling in how ridiculously good it felt to kiss her.

She was too shy to implement any tongue and instead pulled away and placed a chaste kiss to Diana's cheek before her anxious hand found the top of the Moon Champion's slip and pulled it down, exposing two modest and very aroused breasts.

Diana smirked as Leona took the swollen peak of her left nipple into her mouth and gently sucked, her free hand massaging the neglected breast.

"C'mon, I'm a Champion too, you can be rougher than that," Diana assured the red-head; Leona obliged and her tongue flicked harder, earning a soft whimper from her Moon counterpart, her free hand now deftly pinching Diana's exposed nipple.

That hand now snaked downward, over Diana's toned stomach and ghosted over the waistband of the Lunari's panties before slipping in and searching for the spot she knew teasing would please Diana.

Leona's fingers finally made contact with Diana's clitoris and she felt erotic lightning surge straight to her own when she felt how ridiculously wet her fellow Champion was.

"Diana," Leona began, her voice hoarse and thick with lust. "How long have you been this wet?"

"Since I realized I wanted your tongue inside me," Diana replied seductively, her apparent shyness fading as she rocked her hips against Leona's hand, eager for more contact.

"And when was this?"

"When I noticed you had a tongue," Diana purred, her hand brushing across Leona's own erect nipple through her t-shirt, causing goosebumps to spread along Leona's neck.

Leona laughed lightly, her fingers now grinding without abandon against Diana's clit, earning a series of fluttering sighs from the Moon warrior.

"You're being honest," she remarked, withdrawing her hand and positioning herself lower, her face now at equal level with Diana's panties.

Diana shuddered at the feeling of Leona's breath against her womanhood through the thin cloth; she fisted her sheets at her sides, preparing for what she knew was to come.

"To be honest, I just now decided I wanted to do this with you," the silver-haired woman admitted, her breath quickening as Leona raked her underwear down her legs, slipping them off and flinging them towards her desk chair.

"Well, I didn't know I would oblige until I saw you speak," Leona replied as she placed a firm hand on each of Diana's inner thighs, spreading the Champion's legs.

Diana shuddered at the feeling of being so revealed and Leona could feel her own heat pulsing needily as she observed Diana's own, which was absolutely soaked.

Captivated, Leona spread Diana's outer lips, revealing the soft pinkness of the inside; Diana's clitoris throbbed shyly at her, and Leona delicately pressed her tongue to the swollen bud, earning an outright moan from the Chosen of the Moon.

"Until you- ah! - saw me speak?" Diana asked, her voice light and laden with sighs as Leona took her clitoris into her mouth, rolling her tongue back and forth over the hardened bud.

The Sun Champion met eyes with Diana, stopping her ministrations briefly.

"You spoke with a seductive amount of passion," she explained simply before returning to her task and sliding her tongue as deeply as she could into Diana's slick entrance before returning to her clit, sucking with all of her might and earning a despondent cry from the silver-haired woman.

"I'm glad you th-think so," Diana gasped as the auburn-haired woman locked eyes with Diana once again while she took her middle and index fingers into her mouth and amatively sucked before reaching down and sliding one of the slick digits into the Chosen of the Moon's leaking opening.

Diana shuddered at the feeling of Leona's finger inside her and the Sun Champion began to slowly pump the digit back and forth inside of her, her obliging tongue never ceasing its heart-pounding ministrations on her clit.

With the addition of a second finger, Diana's breathing was growing ragged and her love juices flowed naughtily from her at full force, which only egged Leona on, Diana's arousal completely justifying her own.

Leona had to admit; it was now, as she had her face completely buried in Diana's pussy, the woman's scent and feel and every movement she made seemingly amplified, her soft, wet, twitching flesh responding to everything Leona did, that Leona had never been more turned on in her entire life.

She was completely soaked through herself and she couldn't get enough; Diana tasted perfect and it give her chilling excitement to know that eating out a woman like this could bring her so much pleasure.

She knew it was because Diana was special, and it was as Diana's frail, nimble fingers tangled in her hair and the Moon Champion cried out her name weakly and came before her face, her swollen clit twitching frantically on her tongue, that Leona realized she had a massive thing for this girl.

Leona sat up and observed Diana's spent form, surveying every curve; she still donned her nightslip, but the top was pulled down and the bottom pushed up, only her midriff covered. The sight was erotic, and coupled with Diana's flushed skin, heaving chest, and still twitching womanhood, Leona could barely keep herself from pushing her fellow champion down again.

The silver-haired woman recovered from her post-orgasmic haze a few seconds later and sat up, her eyes widening as she observed the grinning woman before her.

"Was it good?" Leona asked, unceremoniously wiping her lower face on the back of her arm.

Diana fought to regain her composure, hastily pulling down her slip to once against cover her lower regions.

The oral had been amazing; even if Leona had never performed any before, Diana had never even felt that kind of pleasure, not even by her own hand.

She observed the Sun Champion before her, her breath still shallow; the woman was indeed beautiful and seemed to even be glowing like the Sun itself. She subconsciously licked her lips as she noticed the obvious outline of Leona's nipples against her white t-shirt. She was glad to know she wasn't the only one turned on and that going down on her had done the trick for Leona.

"Do you really have to ask?" Diana replied with a breathy chuckle as she propped herself up on her hands and knees and motioned for Leona to lie down. "I think it's time to return the favor and show you."

Leona's breath hitched in her throat as Diana stared her down with bedroom eyes; her heart froze as Diana's hand ventured to her cheek and gently stroked it, moving to the nape of her neck and then trailing down to the small of her back as the white-eyed woman placed a burning kiss to her collar bone.

The assassin's hand came to rest at her ass and firmly squeezed her left cheek; Diana licked her lips.

"You were just built to turn me on, weren't you?" she inquired before retracting her hand to grab the hem of Leona's t-shirt, pulling the shirt up and over Leona's head, exposing her breasts.

When the shirt reached the red-head's wrists, Diana wound and tied the cloth into a tight knot, binding Leona's wrists together above her head; the Sun Champion shuddered at the feeling of her upper body being completely exposed and her hands rendered unusable.

"Maybe," Leona teased, wiggling her hips impatiently. "Just what are you planning to do with me?"

Diana smirked, leaving Leona's breasts still unattended as she began to snake down Leona's pajama pants along with her panties, discarding the articles of clothing to the side.

"First, I want to look at you," she replied sensually, drinking in the erotic sight of Leona's fully nude body bared before her, her hands unable to cover herself even if she wanted to.

She quickly crawled to the corner of the bed by her night stand and pulled open the drawer; after some rummaging, she closed the drawer again and turned back to Leona, a sensual smirk worn on her face.

"What do you have there, Diana?" Leona breathed, her heartbeat speeding up as she heard the tell-tale whirring sound of what she knew had to be a vibrator.

"Something special for you," the silver-haired woman said throatily as she leaned over Leona, her breasts rubbing against the Sun champion's own.

Diana hovered over the red-head and expertly positioned the dormant vibrator at Leona's pubic bone, snaking it down to where it slid easily over her clit due to Leona's arousal.

"You're quite wet yourself," Diana noted as she connected her soft lips with Leona's; Leona gasped into the kiss as her fellow Champion switched the vibrator on without warning, deliciously strong waves of vibrations surging through her groin.

Leona's head was spinning; all she could feel and smell was Diana, and incidentally Diana was all she could think of. The Moon champion's lips needily and hungrily moved against her own as if begging for something more; through the haze in her mind and the unbearable pleasure of the vibrator grinding against her clit, Leona summoned the courage to thrust her tongue into Diana's warm inviting mouth, earning a seductive gasp from the silver-haired woman.

Diana's tongue was shy at first, lightly caressing Leona's own, but when the auburn haired woman raised her knee up to press in between the assassin's legs, Diana found her confidence.

Leona could without a doubt say she was currently experiencing the hottest kiss of her life as her tongue erotically fought with Diana's, their lips locked for what now seemed like perfectly well spent hours. Diana needily grinded against Leona's knee as she moved the vibrator lower, very slowly and very amatively pushing it inside of Leona's opening.

The two separated the kiss, locking eyes and staring at one another, their eyelids at half mast and heavy with lust and perhaps something else, something deeper.

"Shove it in," the Sun champion begged hoarsely, her clit twitching involuntarily at the mere sight of Diana on the edge of orgasm again just from riding her knee; the scene reminded Leona vaguely of Heaven, and if this was indeed Heaven, then she'd have to feed a lot more.

Diana snapped back to reality after hearing Leona's voice again and she moved to lay down between Leona's legs, her fingers idly twirling the vibrator, still only barely pushed inside of the red-head.

"You want this, Leona?" the pale woman whispered as she retracted her hands from the vibrator and rested one on each of Leona's inner thighs, spreading the woman's legs as far apart as they could, completely exposing her glistening wetness.

"Yes," Leona replied desperately, her hips wiggling impatiently as she shuddered at the feel of Diana's hands so close to her womanhood yet not quite there. "I want you. Fuck, I want you, Diana."

"Alright, I'll put it all the way in you," the silver-haired woman breathed, her fingers now ghosting over the outer lips of Leona's pussy, gently stroking her outline. Goosebumps crept up on Leona's skin from the sensation.

Without warning, Diana shoved the vibrator all the way inside of Leona, earning an outright moan from the auburn-haired Champion.

"You have to keep yourself spread for me, though," Diana ordered, her trembling hand fumbling around in her top dresser drawer; she pulled out a black smartphone and swiped it open, her face red and out of breath.

"What are you doing?" Leona asked as she struggled to keep her legs open; she felt so good, she thought she was going to explode. She just needed to touch her clit, but she couldn't, since she realized in her stupor that her hands were still tied.

"I'm going to film you," Diana purred, moving the phone towards Leona's red, aroused face. "Don't worry, no one will ever see this."

Leona's face probably darkened about five shades of red after hearing that line. She tried to avert face from the phone camera, but when she saw it hovering inches over her completely exposed, spread womanhood, being shamelessly pleasured by a vibrator, she was all new levels of turned on that she didn't even know were possible.

Diana zoomed in on Leona's pussy alone and used her free hand to roughly rub circles around her clit; this action was more than enough to earn a despondent cry of approval from Leona. She was so close.

"Diana, please, I'm about to cum," Leona pleaded, wanting to do to Diana as Diana had done to her; give her everything and let her see everything, to cum without abandon beside her. "I'm going crazy."

Diana took in the sight of Leona before her, spent, flushed, sopping wet, and desperate. She never thought she'd see the Sun Champion of all people like this before her and, moreover, she never thought it'd make her the wettest she'd ever been.

Leona was so hot and wanted her, needed her, and she needed Leona.

With a knowing nod, Diana climbed over Leona and mounted her, pressing her own womanhood against Leona's; Leona's eyes widened and then rolled back in utter bliss as the silver-haired woman rode on top of her, their clits grinding against one another with a much wanted friction.

The vibrator still whirred inside of Leona, and Diana could feel the buzz through the contact; Diana bucked her hips with a frantic rhythm on top of the red-head's, the sensation of Leona's pussy flush up against her own better than she could have ever imagine. Both women only lasted about a minute before they both came incredibly hard, their hands intertwined with an iron grip, the other's names spilling torridly from their lips.

Diana collapsed on top of Leona, out of breath, and the two lay there in labored silence, relishing what had just happened.

When the two had both recovered, Leona let her fingers stroke Diana's iridescent locks, and she breathed a sigh of relief, her chestnut eyes locking with Diana's pearl ones.

"I think that was some pretty good Sun and moon role play," Leona said softly as Diana sat up and stretched, giving her partner an exasperated look.

"That was the most amazing first time I could have asked for," Leona continued, sitting up as well, the blush returning to her face as she realized she was fully nude and Diana's chest was still exposed.

"Well, if you're ever up for an amazing, I dunno," the Chosen of the Moon began shyly, not able to look Leona in the eye as she untied Leona's t-shirt from her wrists, but continuing with, "second, third, fourth time...you know where to find me."

Leona chastely pressed a kiss to Diana's flushed cheek and whispered against her ear, arousing Diana all over again.

"Keep talking like that and I'll fall for you."

Diana smiled, returning the kiss, but on Leona's hopeful lips.

"I'll keep talking like that, then."

With those parting words, the two women dressed in comfortable silence and Diana saw Leona out, letting her hand linger against Leona's for maybe just a little too long at the door before the red-head left.

Leona passed by Swain and Leblanc again, who seemed to pay her no mind, and climbed into her familiar but oddly cold bed.

She opened the curtains before she slept for the night, which was something she didn't often do, but it was a special occasion.

After all, the moon did indeed look lovely tonight.


End file.
